La Bella Durmiente del Bosque
by Teruko-chan
Summary: Remix del cuento... Y otros si puedo ! Review por favor ! Update : La Bella de Cabellos de Oro !
1. Chapter 1

La Bella Durmiente del Bosque

* * *

Notas :

- Los personajes pertenecen a Kentarô Yabuki.

- Historia inspirada de las versiones de Perrault, Basile, hermanos Grimm y Walt Disney.

- Hay seguramente errores de lengua, sintaxis, etc... Sólo soy estudiante ¡ perdón ! ¡ Si alguien quiere corregirme, no vacille !

* * *

**Yo** : Buenos días a todos, pequeños personajes de Black Cat que van a tener miedo...

**Eve** : Empiezas mal, así...

**Yo** : No me critiques, soy susceptible, es algo bien probado.

**Eve** /hastiada/ ...

**Yo** : Lo digo pronto, me vuelvo completamente loca.

**Train** : Como siempre...

**Yo** /mirada dura/ ... Voy a ecribir con mi versión el cuento de _La Bella Durmiente del bosque_ (al menos de lo que recuerdo).

**Sephiria** : ¿ La versión de qué autor ?

**Yo** /reflexiona/ Pues... La primera no, porque nadie actuaría la princesa.

**Creed** : Yo si que quiero, pero sólo si Train hace el príncipe...

**Train** /desesperado/ ...

**Yo** : ¡ No ! Voy a utilizar los recuerdos que tengo del dibujo animado.

**Todos** : Ay...

**Yo** /les ignora/ Comencemos la distribución de los papeles. La princesa será Eve. ¡ Chito ! Si quieres quejarte, ves con Train : él te da tu apodo.

**Eve** : Grrr...

**Yo** : El rey y la reina serán Sven y Tiaye, logicamente porque Eve es la princesa. Las hadas madrinas serán Rinslet, Saya y Sephiria.

**Sephiria** /tosiquea/ ¿ Con Rinslet ?

**Rinslet** : Por una vez tenemos la misma opinión...

**Saya **/suspira/ ¿ Una ladrona y una asesina para hadas ?

**Rinslet, Sephiria **/mirada dura/ No comment.

**Yo **: Bien. El príncipe será... /redoble del tambor/ ¡ León !

**Leó****n **: ¡ Jamás !

**Yo **: ¿ No quieres besar a Eve ?

**Leó****n **/enrojece/ ...

**Yo** : De todos modos soy yo quien decide. La mala hada o bruja, no sé... ¡ Ah, sí ! ¡¡ Carabosse !! Es Ekidona que desempeñará ese papel. Y el dragón... Pues... Creed, doblado por Kyôko para el fuego.

**Kyôko** : Creediño...

**Creed** : Y Train, ¿ Qué papel desempeña ?

**Yo** : Es que no hay tantos papeles... Vamos, podemos añadir animales, amigos de la princesa. Train, serás el gato...

**Train** : Lógico.

**Yo** /aparte/ No discute ¡ genial ! /en voz alta/ Janus, el pajarito.

**Janus **: Cui cui...

**Sephiria** : No des vergüenza a los Numbers, por favor.

**Janus** /sonrie mucho/ ¡ No temas, Sephy-ni-san "hada madrina" !

**Sephiria** : Eso es el problema... No estamos en "Shrek", entonces ¡ no me llames así !

**Yo** : ¿ Y la liebre ? ¿ Quién quiere desempeñar ese papel ?

**Todos** /silencio/ ...

**Yo** : No se atropelleis... Vale ¡ será River !

**River **: ¡¿ Pero por qué yo ?!

**Yo** : ¡ Porque yo lo quiero !

**River** : ¡ Me enfurruño !

**Yo** /hastiada/ Me dan la lata... Ah, y Shao Lee será el apuntador. Vale ¿ todo está listo ? Go !

* * *

**Yo** : Erase una vez, en un reino _far far away_...

**Janus** : ¿ Ves ? Hacemos referencia a "Shrek"...

**Sephiria** /suspira/ ...

**Yo** : Hum. No me interrupais, por favor. Entonces, yo decía... Sí. Vivían en este lindo reino un rey y una reina que deseaban más que todo un hijo. Hicieron entonces como todos los seres humanos, y nació una niña.

**Tiaye** : ¡ Yupi !

**Sven** /rojo/ ...

**Yo** : El día del bautismo, invitaron la corte entera y eligeron a tres hadas madrinas para la princesa.

**Eve** : ¿ Por qué tres ?

**Tiaye** : Es para multiplicar tu felicidad en la vida.

**Eve **: Pero voy a pincharme el dedo...

**Rinslet, Saya, Sephiria **: ¡ Tenías que reflexionar !

**Yo **: ¡ Basta ! No debemos revelar la historia... Y el "tres" tiene una significación muy fuerte que es mejor ignorar. Prosigamos. Desgraciadamente, se habían olvidado de una mala y codisiosa hada, Carabosse.

**Ekidona** : Ah ¡ los canallas ! Voy a vengarme.

**Yo** : Y hechizo a la niña una curiosidad demasiada importante. Entonces, las hadas llevaron al bosque a la princesa para educarla con modestia y naturaleza, para calmar el suerte.

**Saya** : Venga, Evita ¡ vamos a vivir en la alegria del bosque !

**Eve** : ...

**Yo **: La princesa creció en un ambiente traquilo y aireado. Como era curiosa e inteligente, se acordaba de todo lo que le aprendían sus madrinas.

**Rinslet** : Estas lecciones eran un verdadero infierno.

**Eve** : Gracias.

**Yo** : Hum. Sus amigos, los animales, eran suficientes para su felicidad y así vivía en una alegria total, hasta que encontrara a un chico, paseando por el bosque.

**Eve** : ¿ Qué hace usted aquí ?

**Leó****n** : Estoy perdido. Soy el príncipe del Palacio del Viente.

**Eve** : Oh ¿ El de la colina Aérea ?

**Leó****n** : Es raro que se conozca ese lugar perdido.

**Eve** /rosa/ Mis madrinas me han aprendido mucho.

**Sephiria** /refunfuña ,en el bastidor/ Ves, la geografia puede ser útil...

**Leó****n** /reflexiona/ Pero... ¿ Qué haces en el bosque con tus madrinas ?

**Eve** : Es porque Carabosse me ha hechizado algo malo... Entonces tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que alguien la atrape y la ponga en carcel.

**Leó****n** : ¡ Ah ! ¿ Eres la princesa del Palacio de los Nanomáquinas ?

**Eve** : Sí. Dime ¿ qué edad tienes ?

**León** : 18 años ¿ y tu ?

**Eve** : Igual.

**Yo** : Hablaron mucho tiempo, y bailaron un poco, de manera que un imbecil de cantor puede hacer de la pub para su álbum, berreando "Un día vendrá mi príncipeeee"... Vamos. Pero, viendo que era muy tarde, la princesa regresa a casa, después de haber puesto el príncipe en la buena dirección. Sus amigos los animales la habían acompañado y se dieron prisa relatar a al hadas lo que había pasado : el gato a Saya, el pájaro a Sephiria y la liebre a Rinslet.

**Saya** : ¡ Ah, qué callada !

**Rinslet** : Explica por qué sueña despierta desde su regreso...

**Sephiria** : Bah ¿ quién no tiene secretos ?

**Rinslet** : ¿ Sí ? Y tu ¿ de quién te enamoras ?

**Sephiria** /enrojece/ Pues, yo, de nadie...

**Saya **/suspira/ Vale, voy a intentar tirar de la lengua el secreto de la princesa.

**Rinslet **: Hay alguien más que va pasar un mal trago...

**Sephiria **: Es facil para tu, todo el mundo sabe que es Train tu enam... ¡ mmm !

**Saya** /de lejano/ ¿ Qué ?

**Rinslet **/roja/ ¡ No, no, nada ! ¡ No te preocupes !

**Yo** : Vale. Mientras las hadas se peleaban para sus queridos, Saya fue a ver a la princesa, que acabó confesarle su amor para el joven del bosque.

**Eve** : Oh, madrina Saya, por favor ¡ dejame volver al castillo ! Como es un príncipe, le veré seguramente en las fiestas que dan mis padres... ¡ Me aburro aquí ! A mi edad, bailamos, cantamos... ¡ No quedamos en el bosque para aprender el nombre de las plantas !

**Saya** : Pero, Evita, el castillo es un lugar peligroso para ti... No sabemos donde está Carabosse.

**Eve** : Eso no es grave ¡ seré prudente !

**Yo** : La princesa lloró un poco, lo que conmovidó tan a su madrina que prometió hablar de ese proyecto con ambas otras.

**Saya** : No llores, Evita mía, voy a ver con Sephy y Rins si podemos encontrar una solución.

**Eve** : Oh ¡ gracias, madrina !

**Yo** : Saya regresó al salón para hablar con las dos hadas. La princesa se escondió y escuchó detrás de la puerta (¡ qué mal !).

**Rinslet** : Sus padres serán felices de verla.

**Sephiria** : Carabosse también...

**Saya** : Sí, pero está enamorada, hay que comprenderlo... ¿ Qué hariaís si estuviéraís en su situación ?

**Rinslet** / reflexiona/ Empezaré por desembarazarme de mis rivales...

**Saya** /vagamente amenazadora/ ¿ Sí ?

**Sephiria** : Oh, no ¡ no hagais eso de nuevo ! Vamos a decidir democraticamente de lo que vamos a hacer para Eve. ¿ Quién quiere dejarla regresar ?

**Rinslet** : ...

**Saya** : ...

**Sephiria** : ¿ Nadie ? Bien, ahora tenemos que anunciarle. Le explicaremos que sería demasiado peligroso, lo que Carabosse podría hacer, etc.

**Yo** : Pero, desgraciadamente, la princesa había dejado de eschuchar desde el momento en qué se dio cuenta de que sus madrinas no la dejaron irse. Huyó de la casita del prado... No, del bosque... Y corrió hasta el palacio.

**Eve** : ¡ Queridos padres míos ! ¡ Qué placer de verles de nuevo !

**Tiaye** /llora de felicidad/ ¡ Hijita mía ! ¡ Te extrañamos tanto !

**Sven **: ¿ El suerte de Carabosse no funnciona ahora, pues regresas ?

**Yo** : La princesa vacilló, le habían enseñado que no debía mentir, pero pensó en León, en sus padres, en su deseo de conocer otras cosas que las del bosque. Afirmó a sus padres que sus madrinas sabían donde estaba, que ella misma no temía nada, y pasó rapidamente a otro tema. Como todos tenían muchas cosas que decir, sus padres no prestaron atención a este pequeño turbio. Sin embargo, sus amigos los animales la habían visto cuando había huido, y la liebre corrió a ver a las hadas.

**River : **¡ Eeeeh, las hadas ! ¡ Se os han engañado !

**Saya **: ¿ Cómo ?

**Train** : La princesa ha huido en dirección del palacio, la he visto gracias a mi super visión.

**Rinslet** : Qué tonta...

**Sephiria** : Janus, siguela rapidamente y ten cuidado a las personas que la rodean. Carabosse se va a aprovechar la situación, o bien es que es más tonta que Eve (lo que no es imposible... ). Silba tres veces si hay un fastidio, vendremos pronto.

**Janus** : ¡ No hay problema, Sephy-nee-san !

**Yo** : Y el pájaro se fue a todo vuelo. Durante este tiempo, en su casa, Eve descubría muchas cosas extrañas y distraídas, y se fue a explorar el palacio. Llegó a la cumbre de una torre y abrió una puerta que daba acceso a una pequeñita habitación. Aquí, una vieja mujer activaba un torno.

**Eve** /gira alrededor del torno/ ¡ Qué objeto ta extraño ! ¿ Qué es, abuela ? ¿ Para qué sirve ?

**Ekidona** /disfrazada/ Es un torno, hija. Me sirvo de esto para tejer la lana.

**Eve** : Oh, ¡ por favor ! ¿ Puedo intentarlo, yo también ? ¡ Parece tan divertido !

**Ekidona** /imensa sonrisa hipócrita/ ¡ Claro, princesa !

**Yo** : Evidentemente, cuando Eve intentó tejer la lana, se pinchó el dedo y cayó en el suelo, desmayada.

**Ekidona** /se quita su disfraz/ ¡ Ja, ja, ja ! ¡ Os he vencido, especies de paletos ! Y ahora, voy a darle el golpe de gracia...

**Yo** : Por suerte, el pájaro había visto todo y había alertado a las hadas, silbando el señal convenido. Las madrinas de Eve se dieron prisa y volaron hasta el palacio.

**Sephiria** : ¡ Basta, Carabosse ! No toques más à la niña, hechizaré para que Train se enamora de Creed...

**Train** /en voz baja/ ¿ Quieres hacer esto realmente ?

**Sephiria** /en voz baja/ ¿ Por qué, no te gusta esta idea ?

**Ekidona** /verde/ Vamos a negociar...

**Train** /suspira/ ¡ Uf !

**Sephiria** /a Train/ Era sólo para darle miedo, no me pongas esta cabeza. /a Ekidona/ ¿ Cuál es tu proposición ?

**Ekidona** : Su herida no está mortal, sino envenenada.

**Rinslet** : ¿ Y cómo se la cura ?

**Ekidona** /se encoge de hombros/ Su príncipe azul debe besarla.

**Saya** : ¿ Sólo eso ? ¡ Tranquilo !

**Yo** : Pero la mala bruja Carabosse, al reflexionar, pensó que sólo tenía que proteger a Creed del amor gay para que él se queda con ella. Se permitió entonces una mala acción : puso alrededor de la torre donde descansaba la princesa miles de zarzas y espinas maléficas, en las cuales se escondía un dragón espantoso y esquisofrénico por la misma ocasión.

**Creed** : ¿ Por qué no he podido elegir mi desfraz ?

**Yo** : Porque nos harías catastrofes. Bien. Como el príncipe León no tenía ninguna experiencia de batalla o aventura cualquiera, eso fue lo que decidieron las hadas...

**Sephiria** : El príncipe al que ama Eve, ¿ dónde está ? ¿ En su palacio ?

**Janus** : Sí, he verificado.

**Sephiria** /sonrie/ Muy bien, hermanito. Voy a aprenderle cómo servirse de una espada, porque sino Creed va a destruirle en 30 segundos.

**Rinslet** : Yo, voy a adormecer el reino durante el entrenamiento, porque puede durar mucho tiempo. ¿ Os imaginais el desface al despertar de la princesa ?

**Saya** /entusastia/ De acuerdo. De mi lado, voy a dar una buena paliza a Carabosse. ¿ Debe valer mucho, no ?

**Rinslet, Sephiria** /suspiran/ ...

**Yo** : Entonces hicieron así. Durante casi dos años, el príncipe hizo frente a diversas aventuras, aprendió a combatir y a servirse de su cabeza...

**Sephiria** : Los dos juntos ¡ mejor !

**León** : Es complejo...

**Sephiria** : ¡ Vuelve a trabajar en vez de charlar !

**Yo** : Vale... Entonces, cuando se sintió bastante seguro de sí mismo, se fue a provocar el dragón.

**León** : ¡ Eh, dragón, sal de aquí ! ¡ Voy a destrozarte !

**Creed** /se despierte/ ¿ Qué, qué ? ¿ Alguien me llama ?

**Kyôko** : ¡ Síííí ! ¡ Es Leoniño !

**León** /molestado/ ¡ Yo no soy un niño ! ¡ Vengo para liberar a la princesa Eve !

**Creed** /rie sarcasticamente/ Qué se cree este pequeño mocoso...

**Yo** : Entonces tuvo lugar un largo combate que tengo la pereza de narrar... ¡ Pero aquí teneis el final !

**Creed** : ¡ Ah, cabrón ! ¡ Soy herido ! Kyôko ¿ qué haces ?

**Kyôko** : Peroooo... ¡ Kyôko se aburre !

**Creed** : ¿ Y si me ayudaras ?

**Kyôko** /reflexiona/ ¿ Qué tendré en cambio ?

**Creed** : ¡ Unos Gunya Gunya Kun !

**Kyôko** : ¡ Sííí ! ¡ Kyôko está de acuerdo ! ¿ Qué hay que hacer ?

**Creed** : ¡ Enviale fuego !

**Kyôko** : ¡ Ya está ! ¡ El soplo re contra caliente de Kyôko !

**León** : ¡ Ah ! Pero por suerte puedo reenviar este soplo gracias a mi viento. ¡ Tenlo en la cabeza !

**Rinslet** /da un codaso a Sephiria/ ¿ Por qué no le has aprendido a hablar mejor ?

**Sephiria** : He intentado... Y eso no es lo peor que pueda decir... Hizo esfuerzos.

**Rinslet** : Ah...

**Kyôko** : ¡ Mi bola de fuego ! ¡ Se ha apagado ! ¡ Kyôko se enfurruña !

**Creed** : ¡¡ No es el momento !!

**Yo** : El príncipe aprovechó esta discusión interna para dar el golpe final al dragón, que desapareció para siempre de la Tierra.

**Ekidona** : ¡ Noooooo Creediño mío !

**Creed** /fumando por todas partes/ Qué, no soy muerto de verdad, tenía nano máquinas de primer socorro... ¡ Pero no combatiré más con Kyôko detrás de mi !

**Ekidona** /llora/ Yo te voy a cuidar... No tengas miedo... /le da un beso/

**Creed** /rojo/ ¿ Qué... ? ¡ Ekidona !

**Yo** : Eh, no es una novela porno aquí...

**Rinslet** /sonrisa sádica/ Hablando de besos... ¡ León ! Te toca a ti...

**León** /quiere huir/ Pues, tengo algo urgente que hacer y...

**Sephiria** /le detiene por el cuello/ ¿ A dónde vas ? La historia no está terminada...

**Yo** : En efecto, una vez terminado el combate, el dragón se fue a llorar en las faldas de Carabosse, que daba vueltas en su prisión cerrada por Saya, y las zarzas y espinas maléficas desaparecieron para dejar florecer bellas hojas vertes y magníficas rosas frescas, lo que olían muy bien. Un camino se abrió delante el joven...

**León** : ¡ Genial ! Una guardia de honor...

**Yo** /aparte/ Ninguna sensibilidad para la poesía... /con voz alta/ Guiado por el gato, la liebre y el pájaro, el príncipe llegó a la torre donde reposaba su bella.

**León** : ¿ Debo besarle realmente ?

**Todos** : ¡ SI !

**Eve** : Sólo un pequeño beso, será bastante...

**Yo** : ¡ Ah, no ! Estais enamorados, teneis que haceros un verdadero beso. ¿ Qué es este romanticismo a 2 F 50 (expresión hecha. Moneda francesa antes del euro, 2, 50 F valen más o menos 0, 40 €) ?

**Todos** : Ahora tenemos el euro ¿ sabes ?

**Yo** : No me importa, y además sólo desacraditamos la historia desde un momento con esas observaciones tontas. Retomemos. El príncipe contempló a la muchacha, cautivado por su extraorinaria belleza. Se adelantó, temblando a causa de la emoció, y se inclinó hacia ella...

**León **/rojísimo/ Mmmm...

**Eve** /abre los ojos/ ¡ Príncipe mío ! Estás aquí... ¡ Soy feliz !

**León **/todavía rojo/ Sí, yo también... Vamos a vivir juntos.

**Shao Lee** /el guión en mano/ Normalmente debes decirle : "¡ vamos a vivir libramente nuestro amor !".

**León** : ¡ Nunca diría tal cosa !

**Eve** /rosa/ No pasa nada, sé que lo piensas...

**León** /rojo/ ...

**Yo** /seca una lágrima de emoción/ Qué lindo es el amor... Mhh. Entonces, decía... Los dos reinos se reunieron para celebrar el matrimonio de los jóvenes enamorados. Los esposos reales, Sven y Tiaye, miraban con ternura a su hija, sentada al lado de León. Muchos recuerdos les vinieron en mente...

**Sven** : Eh, oh, tranquilo...

**Yo** /con voz inocente/ ¿ Por qué, no es verdad ?

**Sven** : ¿ En la historia ?

**Yo **: ¡ No, en la vida real !

**Tiaye** /soñadora/ Estaría bien... /enrojece/ Quiero decir ¡ casarse y tener hijos !

**Sven** /rojo/ Mhh.

**Yo** : Sí... Entonces, la historia... Todo el mundo se divertía, cantaba y comía...

**Train** /con boca llena/ ¡ Qué, hay que aprovechar la ocasión !

**Sven **/le da un golpe en la cabeza/ ¡ Vamos a contratar deudas a causa de ti !

**Eve** /le razona/ No, eres el rey, entonces eres el más rico.

**Yo** : Después vino el momento de bailar... Como se debe hacerlo, fue la joven pareja que empezó, y mientras Saya difundía pequeñas chispas que iluminaban la pista de baila, los demás admiraban la belleza y la felicidad que desprendían los recienes casados que venían, cogidos de la mano. Se abrazaron y se pusieron a bailar...

**Eve** : Es como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo...

**León** /piensa/ Es la primera vez que bailo, además delante todo el mundo... Bah. Si eso puede dar placer a Eve...

**Rinslet** /con emoción/ Snif... Están lindísimos... Pero ¡ a proposito ! /a Sephiria/ ¿ Eres tú que aprendiste/has aprendido a bailar a León ?

**Sephiria** /verde/ ¡ Qué ! ¿ Crees que yo sé esos tipos de cosas ?

**Rinslet** : Entonces, se desvuelve bien para un principiante...

**Sephiria** /observa la escena y reflexiona/ Existe un detalle que choca...

**Rinslet** : ¿ Qué ?

**Sephiria** : ¡Ah ! ¡ Ya sé ! El color del vestido... ¿ no es mejor azul ? Mira...

**Rinslet** /se atraganta/ ¡ Una princesa con ropa azul ! ¡ Estás loca ! ¡ Rosa !

**Sephiria** : ¿ Quieres que se parece a una muñeca "Barbie" ? ¡ Azul !

**Rinslet** : ¡ Rosa !

**Sephiria** : ¡ Azul !

**Rinslet **: ¡ Rosa !

**Sephiria** : ¡ Azul !

**Rinslet **: ¡ Rosa !

**Sephiria** : ¡ Azul !

**Rinslet **: ¡ Rosa !

**Sephiria** : ¡ Azul !

**Rinslet** : ¡ Rosa !

**Sephiria** : ¡ Azul ¡

**Rinslet **: ¡ Rosa !

**Sephiria** : ¡ Azul !

**Rinslet** : ¡ Rosa !

**Sephiria** : ¡ Azul !

**Rinslet** : ¡ Rosa !

**Sephiria** : ¡ Azul !

…

**Yo** : ¡ Y vivieron felices hasta el final de sus vidas ! Uf, es también el final de mi historia... Espero que os haya gustado ¡ aunque ciertos momentos son lamentables !

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**La Bella de Cabellos de Oro**

* * *

**Notas :**

**- Los personajes pertenecen a Kentarô Yabuki.**

**- Historia inspirada de la versión de la señora de Aulnoy, pero la modifico al final.**

**- Hay seguramente errores de lengua, sintaxis, etc... Sólo soy estudiante ¡perdón! ¡Si alguien quiere corregirme, no vacile!**

* * *

**UN ENORME GRACIAS A MI AMIGA ROXANE QUE ME CORRIGE… NO SÉ COMO HARÍA SIN TU AYUDA ^^ _MERCI MERCI MERCI !_**

* * *

**Yo** : ¡Hola a todo el mundo!

**Todos** : Hola... ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

**Yo** /con una gran sonrisa/ He encontrado uno de los cuentos de mi niñez... Cuando era pequeña...

**Todos** : Sigues siendo pequeña...

**Yo** /muestro júbilo sádico/ Reídse, reídse ¡porque voy a adaptar ese cuento de la misma manera que _La Bella Durmiente del Bosque_!

**Eve** : Ah... Es que debo ir a comprar algo...

**León** : Vale, he prometido acompañarla, lástima, eh...

**Rinslet** : Tengo que ir a...

**Yo** : ¡Vale, vale, alto! ¡Todo el mundo se queda aquí! ¡No empecéis de nuevo a protestar!

**Todos** : Entonces, no queremos cuento.

**Yo** : Pero ¡ni siquiera sabéis lo que es!

**Todos**: ¿Y es...?

**Yo** : _La Bella de Cabellos de Oro_, de la señora de Aulnoy, pero lo modificaré mucho al final.

**Sephiria** : Ah, éste lo conozco. No hay hadas, entonces puedo irme pues es el papel que se me atribuye en general... /se va, muy alegre/

**Yo** /miro a mis notas/ Ni hablar ¡la princesa eres tu!

**Sephiria** /vuelve lentamente/ ¿He oído mal, verdad?

**Yo** : Pues no. Eres la única que tiene el cabello rubio, largo y ensortijado.

**Sephiria** : Hay Sharden también.

**Sharden** : ¿ Perdón ?

**Yo** /gruño, como siempre/ ¡No he dicho un príncipe sino una princesa!

**Sephiria** /reflexiona/ ¿Y si aliso mi cabello?

**Yo** : ¡No funciona!

**Sephiria** : ¡No quiero de ese papel! ¡No soy Rinslet para pasar de hombre que no quiero a un hombre que no podría querer!

**Rinslet** : ¡¿Qué?!

**Yo** : Pero no tengas miedo, he dicho que voy a modificar el final. ¡Y hasta te voy confesar algo!

**Sephiria** /se inclina/ ¿Qué?

**Yo** /murmuro/ ...

**Sephiria** /parece feliz pero se pone a reflexionar/ Pero ¿estas segura de qué va a aceptar?

**Yo** /con una gran sonrisa/ ¡Claro! No olvides que el autor soy yo... Bien, ahora vete a vestirte con el lindo vestido de color coral.

**Sephiria** /suspira/ Lo que no se debe hacer...

**Yo** : Bien. Continuemos la distribución de los papeles. ¡Las sirvientes de la princesa serán Rinslet y Tiaye!

**Rinslet** /se ahoga/ ¡¿Quéééé?!

**Tiaye** : Mientras no hago la cocina…

**Sephiria** /desde lejos/ ¡No quiero Rinslet a mi lado!

**Yo** /alegría perversa/ Perfecto, van a pelearse ¡es lo que quiero! Entonces, después... El rey será Mason (n°XII) y su paje Belze.

**Belze** /suspira/ Es el mundo al revés... ¿No tendría que ser yo el jefe?

**Yo** /murmuro/ ...

**Belze** /se enrojece y tosiquea/ Bien, bien, si insistes de tanto, me sacrifico...

**Rinslet** : ¡Eh, creía que era Sephiria quien manipulaba a los demás!

**Yo** : Que sí, pero ¡yo también tengo mis crisis de chanchullos de vez en cuando! Bien, prosigamos. ¡El perrito amigo del paje será Janus!

**Janus** : Bah, después del pájaro...

**Yo** : Verás, tienes un papel interesante : ¡podrás bebear sin parecer (demasiado) ridículo cuando veas a la princesa!

**Janus** : ¡Genial! ¡Acepto!

**Yo** : Hum. Entonces, sí... El embajador del rey será Sven, acompañado por Eve y León como "ayuditas".

**Sven** /escandalizado/ ¿ Quieres que sirva a un asasino y Eve también, además ?

**León** : Gracias por interesarte en mi...

**Yo** /ignoro las observaciones/ Bien, en la serie "animales" ¿quiénes más? /miro a mis notas/ Ah, vale. Train, serás el búho, porque necesito a alguien que vea el la oscuridad, y como no hay gatos y que se debe volar... Además tienes los ojos dorados.

**Train** : ¿En résumen, es decir "calla, no puedes elegir"?

**Yo** /sin pestañear/ Exactamente. Belouga, te he elegido para ser la carpa, es un papel casi mudo.

**Belouga** : ...

**Yo** /suspiro/ Repuesta clásica... Sharden, interpretarás el cuervo.

**Sharden** : ¿Por qué?

**Yo** /aparte/ ¡Caramba, no tengo una razón específica! Entonces, en rebeldía... /en voz alta/ ¡Porque yo lo quiero!

**Sharden** /chasqueado/ ¿Sólo para tu satisfacción personal?

**Yo** : Si te quejas, te doy el papel de la princesa.

**Sephiria** /desde la habitación vecina/ ¡Nunca, o cambias también a su enamorado!

**Yo** /suspiro/ Vale, ahora ella no va querer dejar su papel... ¿Y mi amenaza entonces?

**Sharden** /reprime una sonrisa/ Bien, de acuerdo. Pero la proxima vez me dejarás tranquilo...

**Yo** /muy contenta de salir del paso con poco daño/ ¡Intentaré! Y volviendo al cuento... /cambio de técnica/ ¡Maro! ¡Serás el ogro!

**Maro** : ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy gordo sino un poco da en carne!

**Yo** : ¡Me importa un pepino! ¡Serás el ogro! Y los dos dragones... Vale ¡Kranz y Bardol serán perfectos!

**Kranz, Bardol** : Pero, no...

**Yo** /añado rápidamente/ Y Shao Lee será el apuntador, como la última vez.

**Shao Lee** /se inclina ligeramente/ Muy bien.

**Yo** /al cielo/ ¡Por fin uno que no protesta! ¡Qué alegría!

**Todos** /a Shao Lee/ ¡Pelotillero!

**Yo** /a Shao Lee/ No les escuches, no importa lo que dicen. Bien, creo que que todo está bueno... Ay, no, como modifico el final, nececito a un consejero para el rey... ¿Shiki?

**Shiki** : Bah...

**Yo** : Y un médico, todavía para el rey, entonces... Hum ¿Doctor?

**Doctor** : De acuerdo, pero ¿podré joderlo?

**Yo** /aparte/ Con estilo sádico... /en voz alta/ Es más ¡es tu objetivo!

**Doctor** /contento/ ¡Genial!

**Yo** : Bien, ahora me parece que hay todo el mundo... Entonces, poned vuestros vestuarios, vamos a empezar.

**Yo** : Erase una vez, cuando sólo los reinos existían, vivía una princesa famosa para su inteligencia y su belleza física también. Esta se debía a su largo cabello rubio y ensortijado, que tornasolaba como oro al sol. Por eso tenía el apodo de la "Bella de Cabellos de Oro".

**Rinslet** : Claro que no va a seducir a nadie con su pequeño escote...

**Sephiria** /mirada dura/ Si me criticas, no te pagaré al final del més.

**Rinslet** /gran sonrisa/ Pero también puedes trampear utilizando "Wonderbra" (eso es una marca conocida para poner de relieve el pecho) por ejemplo. ¡Ven! Voy a mostrarte.

**Yo** : Vale, sin pararse en la marca de la ropa interior de la princesa, podemos decir que era bellísima y muchas mujeres sentían celos y los hombres la deseaban. Entre los cuales había un viejo rey (en el cuento de origen es un joven pero eso conviene más a Mason) quien...

**Mason** /vejado/ Si soy demasiado viejo ¡dimelo!

**Yo** : Quería decir que eso convenía mejor a tu papel. Y ¡no eres muy joven ya, se honesto!

**Mason** /refunfuña/ Gnagnagna...

**Yo** : Entonces, este viejo rey deseaba a cualquier precio casarse con la Bella de Cabellos de Oro, sobretodo desde que uno de sus paparazzis le había traido una foto de la princesa. La contemplaba todo el día y toda la noche, lo que seguía acreciendo su deseo.

**Mason** : Además es una joven... ¡Rah! ¡La quiero para mí! ¡Eh, embajador!

**Sven** : Estoy aquí, señor.

**Mason** : Vete para el reino de la princesa de Cabello de Oro, traele un cofre lleno de joyas, de piedras preciosas, de oro y de plata... Jarrones, también, porcelana.... Regala todo esto a la princesa, dile que sólo es una parte de lo que podría poseer si me esposara.

**Sven** : Pero, vale ¿cómo yo traigo todo eso?

**Mason** : ¡Toma a tus ayudas! Y ahora ¡desaparece!

**Sven** /aparte/ Si continua así, voy a denunciarle.

**Yo** : El embajador se fue la mañana siguiente, acompañado de sus dos ayuditas. Los tres caminaron mucho tiempo, a pie, porque el rey era demasiado avaro para darles una carroza. ¡Es decir cuánto la quería, visto lo que le mandaba!

**Mason** : El oro es un triunfo muy poderoso ¡hay que aprovecharlo!

**Yo** /aparte/ Qué romanticismo... /retomo/ Los tres compañeros llegaron cansados a casa de la Bella de Cabellos de Oro.

**Sven** /se quita el sombrero/ Vuestra Alteza, aquí tiene usted un regalo de mi señor y rey Mason, del reino (casi) contiguo. Estoy encargado de pedirle a usted su mano para él. Eve, León ¡acercaos!

**Yo** : Y las ayuditas pusieron el cofre a los pies de la princesa, cofre al cual no prestó mucha atención, asombrada por la edad de las "ayudas".

**Sephiria** : Pero... Pero ¡son niños! Y vinieron a pie... ¡Eso es escandaloso! ¡Risnlet, Tiaye! Traed comida y bebidas para esas personas, y después preparad camas para que pudieran descansarse.

**Risnlet, Tiaye** : ¡Sí señora! /van a la cocina/

**Sephiria** /echa una mirada a las riquezas que llenan el cofre/ La plata no me interesa. Además, no pienso que sea normal que los niños trabajen, o que cualquier persona sea maltratada por alguien que usa de su superioridad de rey.

**Sven** : Con eso estoy de acuerdo.

**Sephiria** : Por eso rechazo su proposición.

**Sven** : Ah, pero su alteza Mason me dijo claramente que no debía volverme sin usted, sin arriesgar mi vida y las de los pequeños.

**Sephiria** /reflexiona/ Bien, entonces quedaos aquí. Voy a reexpedir todo eso en casa de tu rey, añadiendo una buena suma para consolarle de haberlo privado de tres ayudas.

**Sven **/aparte/ Yupi, paso de un asesino a otro. /reflexiona/ Pero más simpático. /mira a Tiaye, que juega con Eve, y enrojece/ Y creo que aquí seré feliz... /en voz alta/ De acuerdo, princesa. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Yo** : Cuando el rey recibió la repuesta negativa de la Bella de Cabellos de Oro, sintió una tremenda rabia. No sólo la princesa lo rechazaba, sino que además sus domésticos no querían volver con él a causa del supuesto maltratamiento que recibían.

**Mason** : Bien, pero tengo más dinero que antes.

**Shao Lee **: Debe de estar desesperado.

**Mason** /se encoge de hombros/ ... /con un falso tono trágico/ Pero ¡el oro no reemplaza a la princesa!

**Yo** : El rey tenía a su servicio un paje muy simpático, que se nombraba Belze. Este le era muy fiel y vino a verlo mientras deprimía y abusía de medicinas como el Prozac (antidepresivo muy conocido en Francia).

**Belze** : Señor, dejeme ver a la Bella de Cabellos de Oro, yo también quiero intentar convencerla.

**Mason** /rie sarcásticamente/ ¿Y cómo tu lo conseguirías? Mi propio embajador fracasó.

**Belze** : Dejeme intentar, señor. Bien sabría yo loar sus calidades (si las encuentro...). Deme sólo un buen caballo.

**Mason** : ¿Y qué más? ¡Iras a patas, como los demás!

**Belze **: Y la princesa ¿también ella vendrá a pie?

**Mason **: Bah, debe de poseer una carroza.

**Belze** : Eso no es un procedimiento muy cortés, por parte de un gran rey enamorado (¡hum!).

**Mason** /reflexiona/ Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo te vas?

**Belze** : "Demain dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne, je partirai…" (principio de un poema de Victor Hugo, que narra el viaje que hace el poeta hacia la tumba de su hija Léopoldine. Literalmente, dice : "mañana al alba, a la hora en que se ilumine el campo, me iré...").

**Mason** /le mira sin comprenderle/ ...

**Belze** /suspira/ Victor Hugo, _Les contemplations_ (_Las contemplaciones_).

**Mason** : Conténtate con ir a buscar a la princesa ¿vale?

**Yo** /refunfuño, aparte/ Insensibilidad a la poesía, deseo corporal solamente... ¿Cómo quiere seducir a una mujer? /retomo/ Entonces Belze se fue la mañana siguiente, acompañado por su fiel y simpático perro llamado Janus, que le ayudaba algunas veces en tomar decisiones.

**Janus** : ¡Genial! ¡Soy el adjunto del jefe adjunto!

**Yo** : Ves, te había dicho que el perro era un buen papel. Entonces, la historia... Después de un largo camino, los compañeros se pararon al lado de un lindo cursito de agua.

**Belze** : Aquí tenemos un lugar a la vez poético y util, pues mis animales podrán apagar su sed. Pero bien reflexionado, la poesía también es muy util para el espíritu y el corazón porque...

**Todos** /mirada dura/ ...

**Belze** : Hum, haré filosofía más tarde. Pero ¿qué es lo que veo? Aquí hay una carpa que ha saltado fuera del agua. Espera un instante...

**Yo** : Y el buen paje la puso en el agua.

**Belouga** : ¡Gracias! ¡Me ha salvado la vida, no lo olvidaré!

**Yo** : Un cuarto de hora más tarde, todo mi mundito se puso en camino. Pero un cuervo, en el cielo, era perseguido por un águila y cridaba con voz aguda, llamando socorro.

**Belze** : No es una lucha igual. El águila tiene otros medios para obtener comida ¡entonces esa caza sólo es el fruto de una vil crueldad!

**Yo** /impresionada por la bella frase de Belze/ ¡Genial! Pero ahora ¡tengo que dominar perfectamente la narración! /retomo/ Entonces el buen paje se armó de su lanza (en la historia es un arco pero ¡no creo que el "Gungunil" pueda pasar por un arco...!) y mató a la cruel águila. El cuervo vino a ponerse en un árbol cerca de Belze.

**Sharden** /jadeante/ Gracias, he salido del paso con poco daño gracias a ti. Si me necesitaras un día, todo lo que me es posible yo haría.

**Yo** : El paje le hizo un signo de amistad y se apresuró en irse porque sin embargo estaba en misión. Pero cuando vió a un pobre búho prisionero de la red de un cazador furtivo, se paró para liberarle.

**Belze** : Los búhos son una especie protegida.

**Train** : Gracias, me has salvado la vida. Si un día tengo la ocasión ¡te ayudaré con placer!

**Yo **: A pesar de esas interrupciones frecuentes, los compañeros se acercaron del palacio de la Bella de Cabellos de Oro, y ésta había oido muchas cosas a proposito de la simpatía de Belze, porque todas las personas que él encontraba pensaban que era muy afable y educado. Por eso la princesa decidió recibirle como debía de ser.

**Sephiria** : Rinslet, tienes que ayudarme a poner mi lindo vestido de satén azul.

**Rinslet** /suspira/ Azul...

**Sephiria **/ignora/ Y querría rosas para ornar los bajos del vestido. Tiaye, por favor...

**Tiaye** : ¡En seguida!

**Yo** : Todo el mundo se dio prisa, y Eve, la ayudita, inventó un cepillo del pelo con sus nano máquinas, lo que hacía lucir más y más los cabellos de la princesa : parecían realmente estar hecho con puro oro. Y así hizo su aparición delante del paje y su fiel compañero canino.

**Belze** /la mira y no encuentra ninguna palabra/ ...

**Janus** /babea/ ¡Genial!

**Sephiria** /aparte/ Nunca cambiará Janus. /en voz alta/ ¿Qué ocurre?

**Belze** /retoma sus espíritus/ Ejem. Me presento, soy el paje del rey Mason. Tengo por misión de repetir la petición de la mano de Vuestra Alteza...

**Sephiria** /aparte/ ¡Qué paje bien educado! /en voz alta/ Ya le hize saber que su oro no me interesaba...

**Belze** : No quería comprarle su amor, sólo pensaba serle agradable. No se permitía hacerle tal insulto.

**Sephiria** /aparte/ Si no conociera el final del cuento, cambiaría las reglas. /en voz alta/ Pues le haces tantos elogios, buen paje, que concederé a su demanda si usted lograra a encontrar mi anillo, que perdí en el río.

**Belze** /aparte, con celos/ ¿Quién le ofreció éste? Nunca la he visto con un anillo. /en voz alta/ Bien, Princesa, intentaré.

**Yo** : El pobre paje estaba muy triste, porque la idea de hundirse en el agua helado para buscar un anillo le parecía igual a la de buscar una aguja en un pajar.

**Janus** : ¡No te desanimes! Vamos primero al río, a lo mejor encontraremos una solución al caminar o al llegar allí.

**Yo** : Y en efecto, una agradable sorpresa les esperaba. La carpa les acechaba, el anillo en la boca.

**Belouga** : Te lo había dicho, buen paje, que no iba a olvidar tu bondad.

**Yo** : Belze recibió el anillo y, muy alegre, volvió a ver a la Bella de Cabellos de Oro. Pero ésta le dio la secunda prueba : traerle la cabeza del gigante ogro que sembraba el terror en las fronteras del país.

**Belze** /mira a Maro/ Necesitaría una dieta importante, pero temo que se quede demasiado alto y demasiado gordo para mi.

**Janus** : Voy a intentar morderle las piernas, para que se cayera al suelo.

**Maro** /ríe sarcásticamente/ ¿Qué se creen esos imbéciles?

**Yo** : El ogro era efectivamente enorme, y justo cuando iba a atrapar al paje (quien, a pesar de su metro 92, parecía bien pequeñito a su lado), un cuervo se precipitó y le saltó los ojos. Belze aprovechó la ocasión para cortarle la cabeza.

**Maro** /se quita el vestuario/ Por suerte ¡sólo se componía de espuma!

**Yo** : Pues… ¡Ya no debes hablar ahora!

**Maro** : ¡Me voy a comer!

**Yo** : … Bien ¿dónde nos paramos? Ah, sí, el cuervo.

**Sharden** : El otro día me salvaste la vida. ¡Hoy proteger la tuya yo debía!

**Belze** /suspira/ Hasta los cuervos saben hacer rimas. ¡Realmente Mason es lamentable!

**Yo** : Vale, es tu rey ¿recuerdas?

**Belze** : Claro, pero me pregunto si hago bien cumplir con mi misión, porque de todos modos, la princesa… /enrojece/

**Yo **/con una pequeña sonrisa/ Confía en mi. El paje trajo, entonces, la cabeza del ogro a la princesa que se volvió verde al ver eso. Decidió imponerle una tercera prueba, dificilísima.

**Sephiria** : Quisiera que me trajera usted el agua de Belleza, que conserva la belleza a los que la poseen, y la da a los que no la poseen.

**Belze **: A mi humilde parecer, Princesa, usted no la necesita.

**Sephiria** /enrojece/ … Vale… /busca otro pretexto/ ¡También es el símbolo de mi país, del cual no me iré sin un frasco de esta agua!

**Yo** : Entonces el paje se puso a la búsqueda del lugar donde se encontraba este agua. Por desgracia, la fuente estaba en el fondo de una cueva oscura, vigilada por Darth Vader… Ejem, no… por dos dragones desabridos y crueles.

**Belze** : Ay, se complica. /se sienta para reflexionar con calma/ ¿Sephiria quiere matarme de verdad o…?

**Train** : ¡ (tin, tin, tin) ! ¡Soy yo! ¡Déjame hacer!

**Yo **: El búho atrapó el frasco vacío entre sus garras, y se fue a todo vuelo. Fue tan rápido que ambos dragones no pudieron impedirle que entrara en el lugar sagrado.

**Bardol** : ¡Heartnet! ¡Cabrón! ¡Lo pagarás!

**Kranz** : Es demasiado tarde, ya ha salido. He sentido un corriente de aire…

**Bardol** /hace estallar su pompa con su chicle/ ¡Qué mierda! Si pudiéramos enviarle fuego…

**Yo **: ¡Me hubieran destruido toda la escena! Y por otra parte, así es : el buen búho es el que deba vencer.

**Kranz** : Además, el fuego con el café no puede ser eficaz…

**Bardol **: ¿Qué insinúas, tu?

**Yo** : Mientras los dragones se peleaban, rechazando la culpa uno al otro, el búho daba el frasco lleno del agua a Belze.

**Belze** : ¡Muchas gracias, búho! Ahora podemos regresar al castillo de la Princesa.

**Janus** : Me gustaría que llevara su vestido azul…

**Belze** /suspira/ Janus, tu sólo debe de ser un perro…

**Janus** : ¡Eso no impide amar a las lindas mujeres!

**Yo** : Así llegaron al palacio y de nuevo les recibió la joven.

**Belze** : Aquí está el frasco que me ha pedido, Princesa. Espero que le satisfeche.

**Yo** : Bien fue obligada la Bella de Cabellos de Oro a reconocer la victoria de Belze en las tres pruebas.

**Sephiria** : Bien, vale. Una promesa es una promesa.

**Yo** : La princesa se puso en marcha para ir al reino de Mason, acompañada por sus sirvientes, de Janus y del paje Belze, con quien se descubría muchos centros de interés comunes. Por fin, cada uno podía hablar de arte, literatura, cultura, etc… sin obtener otra repuesta que el silencio. Po desgracia, llegó algo a los oídos de Mason en cuanto a las hazañas de su paje, y sintió celos. Además, le habían dicho que Belze y Sephiria estaban creando una fuerte amistad. Convocó al paje apenas éste había regresado.

**Mason** : ¡Eh! Tú, el paje, ven aquí.

**Belze** : Sí, Alteza.

**Mason** : ¡Guardas! Agarrad a este hombre y ponedle en la prisión subterránea.

**Belze** : ¡Pero…! /refunfuña/ Aquí es cuando uno presta un favor…

**Yo **: El rey apresuraba los preparativos de la boda, porque estaba impaciente de gozar su nueva felicidad.

**Mason **: ¿Traducción?

**Sephiria** : Es decir que no hay consumación antes del matrimonio. /aparte/ Pero ¡tampoco después!

**Mason** /decepcionado/ Qué lástima.

**Sephiria** : Perverso… ¿No podría caer en las escaleras, o resbalar en la piel de un plátano?

**Yo** : Pero a pesar de todas las esperanzas de la joven, el rey no tuvo ni un accidente. El día de la boda, hizo todo lo que podía para retrasar el momento en que se encontraría sola con él, enviando a Tiaye en las cocinas, por ejemplo.

**Tiaye** : Ved ¡mi torpeza está útil a veces!

**Yo** : En ciertos casos… De noche, la princesa no tenía ninguna ganas de darse al rey, y entonces encontró una solución. Llamó a su sirviente y le dio algunas instrucciones. Rinslet volvió a la cocina, reventándose de risa.

**Mason** /entra en la habitación/ Por fin, amiga mía, vamos a… /busca una palabra correcta/ … ¡amarnos!

**Sephiria** : Sólo después de la tisana cotidiana.

**Mason** /asombrado/ ¿Qué tisana? /aparte/ ¿Sería más vieja que parece?

**Sephiria** /con un tono de profesor/ Pero, señor ¡todo el mundo sabe que las tisanas poseen varias virtudes! Algunas tranquilizan, otras despiertan… como la que he pedido a Rinslet, por ejemplo. /aparte/ ¡Con algunas modificaciones para ti!

**Mason** /babea/ Pero esperándola, podemos besarnos… ¡Usted no lo hizo en la iglesia!

**Sephiria** /reza para que Rinslet llegue/ ¿Delante de todo el mundo? Pero yo soy demasiado púdica para eso…

**Mason** : Y ahora estamos solos. /se inclina hacia ella/

**Sephiria** /da un paso atrás/ Ejem…

**Rinslet** /entra/ ¡Pam, pam! Le traigo lo que me ha pedido, Princesa… Quiero decir ¡Majestad!

**Sephiria** /respira/ Sí, gracias, Rinslet.

**Rinslet** /zalema/ De nada. /se va/

**Sephiria** /toma la taza rosa y bebe/ …

**Mason** /toma la taza azul y bebe/ Ah, no está malo… pero… yo…

**Yo **: Y cayó dormido. En efecto, La Bella de Cabellos de Oro había pedido a su sirviente que pusiera un fuerte somnífero en la tisana, lo que había aceptado Rinslet, con la condición de que Sephiria tomara la taza rosa.

**Risnlet, Sephiria **: ¡Genial! ¡Conseguimos burlar a ese viejo!

**Yo** /aparte/ Es que empiezan a acordarse, ambas, cuando se trata de manipular a alguien… /pequeña sonrisa de autosatisfacción/ Bien. La mañana siguiente, el rey se despertó entumecido, porque la reina había tomado la precaución (¡ejem!) de quitarle las mantas para producir este efecto. Y ¡bien fue molestado no recordar lo que había ocurrido! Bajó al salón, donde estaba Sephiria.

**Mason** : Buenos días, señora…

**Sephiria** /sigue leyendo/ Hm.

**Mason** /incómodo/ Ejem, digame ¿qué ocurrió esta noche?

**Sephiria** /finge la indignación/ ¿Cómo "qué ocurrió"?

**Mason** : Quiero decir… Me duelen todos mis reumatismos…

**Sephiria** : Primero, usted debería saber que una mujer bien educada no habla de tales cosas. /con hipocresía/ Después, si sufre, tiene que consultar a un médico.

**Yo** : El rey siguió los avisados consejos (re hum) de su esposa (re, re hum) y se fue a ver a su médico personal.

**Mason** : Vale, esta mañana me he despertado con todos mis reumatismos, incluso los que no me dolían desde tiempo.

**Doctor** : Hum… Qué fastidio. No tengo aquí mis nano máquinas de restablecimiento. Usted necesita un descanso total durante la semana, hasta que recibiera la próxima entrega.

**Mason **: Pero ¡soy recién casado!

**Doctor **: Bueno, sólo tiene que abstenerse !

**Mason** : ¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡ "abstenerme"!? ¡Yo quiero aprovechar mi esposita!

**Doctor** : ¡No durante una semana! Pueden ustedes dormir en cámaras separadas para calmar sus deseos…

**Mason** /chasqueado/ Joder ¡ya que no me acuerdo de mi noche de bodas!

**Yo** : Bien estuve obligado el rey obedecer porque le dolía de verdad su vejez. La reina sólo venía a visitarle una o dos veces por día, con el pretexto de no molestar al enfermo, y siempre con alguien para evitar alguna proposición fuera de lugar. Al cabo de la semana, el médico recibió la entrega y pudo curar al rey.

**Mason** : ¡Por fin! ¡Sephiria!

**Sephiria** : ¿Sí?

**Mason** /babea/ ¡Estoy curado!

**Sephiria** /con una gran sonrisa/ Qué bien, pero ahora ¡tengo mis reglas!

**Mason** /se calma de repente/ Ah… /reflexiona/ Pero existen cosas que no necesitan… Vale… Usted entiende…

**Sephiria** /le mira sin comprender/ …

**Janus** /se inclina hasta la oreja de Sephiria y murmura/ …

**Sephiria** / enrojece y toma la maza de 1000 t/ Pero ¿¡qué es aquella proposición obscena?!

**Mason** /mira la maza/ Finalmente, voy a quedarme tranquilo…

**Yo **: Se fue a su despacho, furioso en contra de la reina que no le dejaba tocarla y en contra de sí mismo por temerla. Llamó a su consejero y le preguntó a propósito de las acciones de la reina durante su enfermedad.

**Shiki** : Majestad, su alteza la reina leyó mucho, habló con sus sirvientes y el perro del paje Belze. Intentó por otra parte saber donde se encontraba, porque me parece que deseaba mucho verlo de nuevo.

**Mason** : Y ¿yo? ¿Qué dijo de mí?

**Shiki** : Habló poco de usted, Majestad. Le confrontaba con el paje y enunciaba todas sus calidades, diciendo que usted no valía nada en comparación.

**Mason** : ¡¡¡Qué!!! Pero ¡qué perra! Tengo más y más dudas a propósito de la noche de bodas… Ella me dio drogas, seguro… Sí ¡claro que eso es!

**Yo** : De nuevo, el rey se puso furioso. Daba vueltas en su despacho durante un largo tiempo, antes de encontrar una solución, reflexionando así.

**Mason** : Es que Belze es más joven, más robusto y más lindo que yo… Tal vez hubiera bebido del agua de Belleza… Pero ¡eso es! ¡Voy a beber de este agua y de este modo Sephiria se enamorará locamente de mí!

**Yo** : El rey se precipitó en la cámara en que se encontraban muchos frascos, entre los cuales el del agua de Belleza. Pero, por su desgracia, Tiaye, con su delicadeza habitual, lo había roto haciendo unas tareas domésticas, y como temía un castigo (porque, os recordamos, el rey maltrataba a sus sirvientes), lo había sustituido por un frasco semejante.

**Mason** : Ah, aquí está. /lo toma y lo bebe de un tirón/ Sephiria ¡me perteneces!

**Yo** : Se reveló que el frasco contenía un veneno. De repente el rey se durmió para nunca despertarse…

**Mason** : Qué muerte tan estúpida.

**Yo **: Justamente, tu debes estar muerto entonces ¡chitón! Muy alegre, la reina pudo buscar al paje sin esconderse. Fue el perro que encontró primero.

**Sephiria** : ¡Janus! ¡Como me alegra verte!

**Janus** /finge lamerle la mano/ ¡Igualmente!

**Sephiria** : Pues, dime ¿sabes dónde está Belze?

**Janus** : Sí, ha sido difícil pero lo encontré : está en la prisión subterránea. Voy a guiarte.

**Yo** : Acompañado por un guarda, bajaron a liberar el buen paje, que se suspiraba por ver a su Bella.

**Belze** : Pensar que ese viejo cochino de Mason puede hablarle, verla, tocarla todos los días, ahora claro que me arrepiento de haber cumplido con mi deber sin decir nada. Hoy, para mí, no puede existir otro alivio que la muerte. Porque aunque salga, ¿cómo podría vivir al lado de la Bella de Cabellos de Oro sin decirle lo que siento por ella? Y ella, ¡como debe de ser infeliz, es tan delicada y bien educada al lado de Mason que es tan vulgar! Qué injusta es la vida, de verdad… ¿Qué? ¿Será la llave que oigo?

**Sephiria** : ¿Belze?

**Belze** /muy feliz/ ¡Princesa! Quiero decir, majestad. ¡Qué alegría verla!

**Janus** : ¿Y yo?

**Belze** : Sí, Janus, es un placer también verte. Pero ¿cómo han llegado ambos aquí?

**Sephiria** /con una sonrisa/ Se lo voy a contar todo… Pero empecemos por irnos de ese lugar tan sórdido : estamos muy mal aquí. ¡Qué dolor ha sufrido usted!

**Belze** /empieza a enrojecer/ Pero ahora que le veo a usted, no necesito algo más : soy feliz…

**Yo** :Pero como el amor no apacigua todas las necesidades del cuerpo, el buen paje no rechazó un baño bien caliente y una agradable comida durante la cual la reina le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, incluso sus astucias para liberarse del rey, etc, etc… A menudo se miraban y sus corazones latían rápidamente cuando uno sonreía al otro, sus mejillas se ponían rojas…

**Belze **: Pero sólo soy un pobre paje…

**Sephiria** : El estado social no es importante para nada, sobretodo cuando dos personas se aman.

**Shao Lee** : Sephiria-san, ¡se trata aquí de un reino! Ese tipo de discurso no puede funcionar…

**Belze** : ¿Podemos hacer la revolución, entonces?

**Shao Lee **: ¡Tampoco!

**Sephiria** : Hum… Creo que tengo una idea…

**Yo **: La mañana siguiente, la reina convocó a todo el reino, y habló así.

**Sephiria** /aparte/ Me gustaría empezar por "trabajadores, trabajadoras, les están explotando…" pero no se trata de hacer "les Guignols" (caricaturas de personas de la televisión, de la política, etc. La frase precedente es la con la que empieza siempre Arlette Laguiller, líder del partido de la lucha obrera). /en voz alta/ Bien. Como ustedes saben, el rey Mason murió…

**El pueblo **: ¡Qué bien! ¡Era codicioso, perverso y tonto!

**Sephiria **/con una gran sonrisa/ Estamos de acuerdo. Entonces ¿el nuevo rey debe ser diferente del difunto, verdad?

**El pueblo **: ¡Sí! ¡Queremos alguien generoso y bueno!

**Sephiria** : Con esas calidades, sólo pienso en un hombre : ¡Belze!

**El pueblo **: ¡Sííí! ¡El rey Belze!

**Yo** : Y así la reina logró persuadir al pueblo que eligiera a Belze como rey, y ella misma procedió a la ceremonia. Ahora que Belze era rey, pudo pretender a su mano, porque si aun no lo hubierais entendido, ambos estaban enamorados uno del otro.

**Belze** /rojo, molestado/ Hum, hum… Princesa… Quisiera preguntarle…

**Sephiria** /llena de esperanza/ ¿Sí?

**Belze** : Vale… Es que… Si me atrevería… /gran silencio/ …

**Todos** : ¡Bel-ze, Bel-ze!

**Belze** /mirada dura/ ¡Quisiera veros en esa situación!

**Sephiria** /enrojece/ Tiene que atreverse, no voy a enfardarme…

**Shao Lee** /lee el guión/ De rodillas delante de la Bella de Cabellos de Oro, el nuevo rey dejó hablar su corazón…

**Belze** /inspira hondo/ Sephiria, quiero decir, Princesa, desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se han cruzado, en aquel día soleado, con su vestido azul y dorado, me ha parecido tan resplandeciente, y después con su gran espíritu tan brillante, que me he dado cuenta de que sin usted no puedo vivir… Entonces, me atrevo a pedirle… ¿Quiere usted casarse conmigo?

**Sephiria** /con una sonrisa beatífica/ Claro, sí… Le amo tanto yo también…

**Todos** : ¡Un beso, un beso!

**Shao Lee** : No aparece esto en el guión.

**Yo** /con una gran sonrisa/ No importa : ¡lo cambio! Aquí tenéis la nueva versión. Muy felices, los enamorados dejaron libres sus sentimientos, y se permitieron un beso, porque cuando unos se aman, no es un pecado. /río sarcásticamente/ Vale, ahora ¡está bueno!

**Belze**, Sephiria /rojos/ …

**Yo** /alentadora/ Se abrazaron con ternura y…

**Belze**, Sephiria : ¡Mm mm!

**Todos** : ¡Yupi! ¡Viva para los recientes casados!

**Yo** : Y se casaron con mucha alegría, vivieron felicísimos, gobernaron con sabiduría un reino que vivió en paz durante un largo tiempo… Y ¡dejaron la libertad a sus hijos de casarse con la persona que amaban!

Uf, es el fin de mi historia. ¡Gracias por haber llegado aquí!

**FIN**


End file.
